fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Etude
Let's Sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Etude (歌いましょう！アイドルスタープリキュア♪エチュード Utaimashou! Aidoru Sutā Purikyua♪ Echūdo) is the second opening theme for Idol Star Pretty Cure♪, performed by Tano Asami. The song will replace Let's Sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ as the opening theme in Episode 22 on July 3, 2017. Synopsis Five stars (which are pink, blue, yellow, purple and red) are shown in the sky and are twinkling, with Aihara Utau and Cadence watching them. Then the night turns to day and Utau is joined by Umino Hitomi, Amaterasu Kiyomi Murasaki Kotone, Kagamine Moira and Sonata, then the girls grab their Star Cards, and they then transform into their Pretty Cure alter egos. The girls then use their Idol Mics to create the title card. When musical notes fly over the title card and disappear, Utau is running to class, closely being followed by Mizuno Asami and Kiyomi, while Hitomi, Kotone and Moira are walking together, laughing as the three girls run past them. The scene changes to the Aihara twins standing back-to-back, but Aihara Emiko then bangs their heads together. The scene changes to the Top Designers, each holding Star Cards, and the scene changes once more to Cure Rhapsody standing on a mountain overlooking the destroyed La Musique, with her long red hair flying with the wind. Cure Rhapsody opens her eyes as a tear falls down her cheek, and the view changes to Lilith playing her violin with Eris standing behind her, and Utau then runs onto the scene, and reaches her hand out, and her Idol Bracelet begins to glow. A new scene appears and Cure Harmony is shown fighting a bunch of Namidas. Cure Serenade uses her water powers to fight Antaeus, Cure Operetta uses her fire powers to fight Circe, and Cure Concert uses her electricity powers to fight Sisyphus. Cure Rhapsody is then shown, and combines her powers of flowers with Cure Harmony's power of crystals, and the two defeat a grand Namida. At the end of the opening, the Pretty Cure, Cadence and Sonata are shown together on a stage, before all movement freezes and a small explosion of light comes. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= |-|English= One day a rainbow-coloured morning will come For that to happen, I’ll just believe in myself For I love everyone too much to say goodbye Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Every living being has their own special melody Including the Earth, it’s living too, right? You can hear it, it’s quiet, but it’s there Our hearts are reacting to the "Earth’s melody" Five stars shine bright Twinkling forevermore Listen closely to your heart of love Put your hand in mine, it’s the perfect fit!! Although we have to say goodbye I prefer to think it’s not really goodbye Don’t forget our precious bond It’s the only thing that connects us Left to feel, left to believe We’ll search for the rainbow I love your voice, we won’t give up This is our eternal etude Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Full |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= |-|English= One day a rainbow-coloured morning will come For that to happen, I’ll just believe in myself For I love everyone too much to say goodbye Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Every living being has their own special melody Including the Earth, it’s living too, right? You can hear it, it’s quiet, but it’s there Our hearts are reacting to the "Earth’s melody" Five stars shine bright Twinkling forevermore Listen closely to your heart of love Put your hand in mine, it’s the perfect fit!! Although we have to say goodbye I prefer to think it’s not really goodbye Don’t forget our precious bond It’s the only thing that connects us Left to feel, left to believe We’ll search for the rainbow I love your voice, we won’t give up This is our eternal etude Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ This world is overflowing with love and hope Is this the reason why I became an idol? I want to sing to be able to comfort you Our five lights react to the eternal rainbow I’ll come and meet you I won’t leave you alone After all, we’re friends, right? Surely this kindness is everyone’s purity! I don’t really like to fight I prefer "defending loved ones" You’re a loved one, I won’t hurt you Let the magic overflow Left to listen, left to understand Even when I get lost in the future I’m sure that I’ll find you again! This is, after all, our magical etude Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ One day a rainbow-coloured morning will come For that to happen, I’ll just believe in myself For I love everyone too much to say goodbye Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Don’t forget. I surely won’t. My love is overflowing, it’s magical I want to believe in my heart I won’t forget This moment is forever in my grasp Let’s sing! Our wonderful etude Let’s sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Character Appearances Note: Names listed by order of appearance. * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony and Cadence * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade, Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta, Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert, Kagamine Moira / Cure Rhapsody and Sonata * Mizuno Asami * Aihara Taro * Aihara Emiko * Fukushima Tsubasa, Kagayaku Eiji, Murakami Nagisa and two unknown Top Designers * Lilith and Eris * Namidas * Antaeus * Circe * Sisyphus Trivia Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:HanasakiTsubomi997